How Ten Ten's name came to be!
by sgt.crackers
Summary: Hopefully this will help with my writers block on my other story, but plz enjoy!


THIS WAS MADE SO I COULD SOMEHOW GET OVER MY ATROCIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK….ENJOY MINA-SAN!

Why Ten Ten's name came to be.(not true, but who cares)

If you do, Flames are going to be used for the BBQ.

Girl Store

"How much does that cost?" I pointed out the blue ornament hair pin.

"1,100 yen" The shop owner smiled at me, just before she blushed and giggling with her friend.

I continued browsing on the hair dress thingy …… the thing those girls should like just to make their appearance look ………. ahem 'cute'.

"Sasuke-kun, are you looking for a present?"

"Yes." I simply answered. Even if that simple answer was responded with crazy giggles ….. again.

"Then… How about this one?" She brought up another hair ribbon.

I felt the chill just to look at it.

_P-P-P-PINK?_

"What do you think? Girls like this color." She said proudly.

I answered nervously. "I'd rather have the blue one."

"Blue? But that's such a boyish color!"

_Yeah, but PINK? Why is it 'PINK'?_

"I'll take the blue."

"Are you _sure_?"

Just before I got a chance to answer, the door opened. A new guest came.

_Long hair, pale skin, tall, white shirt, gray pants, white eyes ………….. _

I think for a second, ….. that person can't be…

"Neji?"

"Hi." He replied shortly. He walked casually to the comb section.

"What're you doing here?"

He bent down, staring at all stuff hanging at the rack. "Can't you see what I'm doing?"

"……. Looking at combs?"

"I need to buy something from this store…"

"For yourself?"

"NO!"

"Oh." I paid for the stuff I bought, like I didn't really care.

"Wait …. Sasuke, don't get the wrong idea."

He sighed. "I'm not buying this thing for myself. I buy it for a birthday present."

"Yeah, riight ….. " I answered. "Whose birthday?"

"Tomorrow is day ten, month ten ……. whose birthday do you think it is?"

"Uh ………. Your dog?"

"I don't even have a dog."

"Oh.. yeah right, sorry." I'm looking at the clerk wrapping the stuff I purchased. She wouldn't even bother to put a girly looking ribbon on it.

"Day ten, month ten, whose birthday is that?"

"………. " He stayed quiet.

"Whoever's birthday it is, that person must have brought you so much distress."

"Yes ….." He seemed so down. Just to imagine that person might turn his hair all white like his eyes.

All of sudden the door opened. This store got another customer.

"Welcome!" said the clerk.

"Neji?" I heard a high pitched girly voice. "What're you doing here?"

It doesn't show in his expression, but somehow I got the feeling .. he's nervous.

"I was just trespassing.."

She rolled her eyes. "In a public store ….that sells girl's stuff?"

"Yes, .. I was trespassing." He sounded so heavy in his voice. He stood up soon. "Alright now, since I was just 'trespassing' I'll leave now."

He tapped my shoulder. "See you later."

Neji left. Leaving only me and Ten Ten, ….. and a bunch of other two girls, including the clerk. ….. Still giggling like nuts.

"Weird… " Said Ten Ten. "I never knew that Neji got a strange hobby to visit girl's shop."

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" She smiled and turned to me.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. Would you come to my party?"

"I-"

"I've prepared lots and lots of cakes, soda, chips and cookies, and lots of other thing!"

"Eh.. Ten-"

"You know I even learned how to make my own cake!"

"Ten Ten-"

"I also need to invite Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei!"

"TenTen, I .."

"The boys are sometimes annoying, but I wonder .. should I invite them too?"

_Goddammit! Put a comma when you're talking, will you?_

"I invited Sakura-chan and Ino today. It's kinda hard to get them since their always busy.. And then ….. "

_Whatever, ...Talk all you want.. I'll leave …. _

Just when I was about to step outside…

"..Oh yes, Hinata is coming too!"

"When does the party begin?" I answered right away.

"Really? Sasuke-kun, you're coming?"

"Y-"

"Oh great! Tomorrow the party is gonna start at 10:10!"

_What the hell … another 'ten' and 'ten'?_

"Don't be late, kay! I'm so gonna wait for you..!"

"Hn." I stepped out …

Finally, … that Ten Ten needs to learn to give other people chance to talk.

Actually I kinda lazy to go to a party (a girl's party on top of that.. ) But I just can't control my mouth when I heard that Hinata is going to come too. I wonder what's she going to wear tomorrow..?

………_.. GAH! I'M BLUSHING AGAIN! WHAT AM I THINKING?_


End file.
